


(Repost) Saw You In Passing

by ChillOfTheVoid



Category: Captain America, Marvel
Genre: Implied Overdose, M/M, mentioned Winter Soldier, repost, trans Brock as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillOfTheVoid/pseuds/ChillOfTheVoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Brock and Jack aren't home at the same time for weeks, so they have a notebook to talk to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Repost) Saw You In Passing

4 weeks. Home on 9. Asset. Uganda. B

1 week. Gonna miss you by two days. Russia. Milk. J

Chinese in fridge. J

6 days. Made lasagna, heat it up. B

Forgot the milk. B

Asshole. Good lasagna though. 2 weeks. That shrink called. J

Just got home from 6 day, about to leave for 12. Shaving cream. B

Asset back in cryo. 19 days. J

Went to shrink. Got some pills. It sucked. B

Not sure when I'll be back. Saw you in passing. Nice ass. B

Just got home from 19. Should be home a while. J

They won't tell me where you are. J

Why won't you text me? J

Milk. J

Your new binder came. J

Fucked up my knee today, might need surgery. Off active duty a while. J

Can you overdose on aspirin? J

Apparently, yes. J

Happy Anniversary, asshole. You're late again. Nona wouldn't approve. J

Took some of your pills. Whoops. Felt nice. J

Didn't overdose this time. J

That recruit you liked got fired. Not sure why. J

Rogers asked about you. J

I need a hobby. J

Still off active duty. Come home and baby me. J

I feel so old. J

Hey, baby. I think you're asleep, but figured I'd reply anyway, since you've been writing a lot. Missed you, I'll explain when you wake up, but long story short, Czech prisons are only fun for a couple days, not more than a month. Like motels. I think you're waking up. B

Fuck you, you're never leaving this house again. J

Love you too. B

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to repost this for ages since I made a new account and I finally got around to it.  
> \---  
> I want to get back into writing more, but I've been busy and can't think of anything interesting to write. Anyone got anything they want to see fleshed out?


End file.
